This invention relates to a process for preparing a mixture of 2-ketogulonic and 2-ketogluconic acid or salts of these acids by the selective reduction of 2,5-diketogluconic acid, alkyl esters or salts thereof. The mixture of 2-ketogulonic acid and 2-ketogluconic acid is useful for the preparation of ascorbic and erythorbic acids. Ascorbic acid, or Vitamin C, is required in the human diet and is widely employed in both tablet form and as an additive in other foodstuffs to meet this need. Erythorbic acid, or isoascorbic acid, is useful as an antioxidant for use in foodstuffs.
2,5-DIKETOGLUCONIC ACID IS READILY PREPARED BY BACTERIAL ACTION ON GLUCOSE, SEVERAL SPECIES OF Acetobacter and Pseudomonas being useful for this purpose. Japanese Pat. No. 14493 (1964) to Shionogi and Co., Ltd. describes the use of Pseudomonas sesami for this preparation.
Prior work relating to the sodium borohydride reduction of 2,5-diketogluconic acid has been confined to complete reduction of both the 2-keto and 5-keto groups to hydroxyl, using a large excess of sodium borohydride and the preparation of 2-ketogulonic acid and 2-ketogluconic acid by stereoselective and regioselective non-catalytic reduction is not known to have been reported. Wakisaka, Agr. Biol. Chem. 28, 819 (1964), reduced 2,5-diketogluconic acid at both the 2- and 5-keto positions by the action of excess sodium borohydride. The four isomers obtained were indicated to be D-gluconic acid, D-mannoic acid, L-idonic acid and L-gulonic acid. Ruffs oxidation of the resulting mixture of these isomers gave D-arabinose and L-xylose. The yield of D-arabinose obtained was greater than that of L-xylose which Wakisaka suggested might arise by either stereospecific reduction, by the presence of impurities or by transformations between the various structural isomers. The greater yield of D-arabinose suggests that reduction by hydride to form the D-isomers was greater than that to form the L-isomers, in contrast to the present process, which affords not only regioselective reduction at the 5-keto position but stereoselective reduction to form greater amounts of the desired L-isomer of 2-ketogulonic acid. Complete reduction of 2,5-diketogluconic acid with an excess of sodium borohydride was also reported by Katznelson, J. Biol. Chem., 204, 43 (1953), who obtained a "gluconic acid", considered to probably consist of four isomers which could not be resolved in his experiments. Similarly, the complete reduction of calcium 2,5-diketogluconate with sodium borohydride has been reported by Bernaerts et al, Antonie van Leeuwenkoeck, 37, 185 (1971).
Catalytic reduction of 2,5-diketogluconic acid using a Raney Nickel catalyst and hydrogen has been shown by Wakisaka, Agr. Biol. Chem. 28, 819 (1964), to give low yields of a mixture of 2-ketogulonic acid and 2-ketogluconic acid with 2-ketogluconic acid being the major product. This is undesirable if it is sought to utilize the mixture to prepare and isolate the more valuable ascorbic acid in high yields. For such purposes a mixture containing a major proportion of 2-ketogulonic acid is desirable, since 2-ketogulonic acid is the precursor of ascorbic acid while 2-ketogluconic acid is the precursor of erythorbic acid.
The catalytic reduction of a 5-keto-D-gluconate using noble metal catalysts to produce a mixture of an L-idonate and a D-gluconate is also known. Selectivity to the L-idonate is enhanced by use of a metal boride catalyst prepared by treating a noble metal salt with sodium borohydride, Chen et al Chem. Pharm. Bull., 18, 1305 (1970). The sodium borohydride reduction of 5-keto-D-gluconic acid has also been described, J.A.C.S., 76, 3543 (1954), but is non-stereoselective, affording approximately equal amounts of D-gluconic acid and L-idonic acid.